Oceanic Airlines
'.]] .]] Oceanic Airlines é uma empresa aérea fictícia que operou o Vôo 815 que caiu na ilha. Em Lost, o logotipo da Oceanic Airlines tem 18 pontos espalhados ao redor de circulos, criando o total de 4 circulos. De acordo com o site da Oceanic Airlines, eles encerraram as atividades por razões financeiras causadas após o acidente com o vôo 815. A Oceanic Airlines foi fundada em 1974. A Oceanic Airlines também fez uma aparacição em um filme em 2003 "Code 11-14", que contava sobre um terrorista e um serial killer no vôo 816 (Sydney-LA), que quase causaram a queda do avião reprogramando o piloto automático. Outra aparição da Oeanic Airlines foi em "Executive Decision" em 1996. Neste filme, terroristas estão a bordo do Vôo 343 da Grecia para os EUA. Oceanic Airlines na Internet *Enquanto a maioria dos links no site da Oceanic levam a mensagem de erro 404 (página não encontrada), o link para Island Insider ( algo como "os de dentro da ilha") é ativo e leva para uma página da equipe de redação. A página indica que haveria um teste semanal de conhecimento, no qual quem respondesse corretamente seria adicionado a uma lista de pessoas que receberiam mensagens exclusivas diretamente daquela equipe. Informa a página que seriam recebidas informaçoes sobre a ilha, mitologia, simbologia, etc. Nenhuma informação além dessa esta disponivel até agora. *Há um link que também está funcionando, mas você precisa procurá-lo manualmente (eu peguei-o pelo código da página). É a página de escolha de assentos no vôo 815. ao acessá-la, ela pede para aguardar, mas não "carrega" os assentos ocupados e disponíveis. Click e veja: the seating chart. * Além disso, na página inicial da Oceanic Airlines, observamos que só há horário de ida do vÔo 815 (eheheeheh... ele nunca chegou mesmo...) e verificamos o número de passageiros: 4 (?) adultos, entre 18-64 anos; 8 com mais de 65 anos; 15 passageiros entre 12 e 17 anos; 16 passageiros entre 2 -11 anos; 23 crianças com menos de 2 anos no colo e 42 crianças sentadas com menos de 2 anos!!!! Veja http://www.oceanic-air.com/home.htm. *A imagem no topo da página é muito parecida com Raft da primeira temporada. * On the Island Insider page, blue links go to a dead-end 404 page, but clicking the center paragraph produces a pop-up window with multiple-choice trivia. On May 27, 2006, it reads: :*"What does Kate use to try and open the dynamite crate?" Choices are "crowbar," "human femur," "a pick ax," and "Swiss army knife." :*Choose "a pick ax" to see an ABC sign-up form for "a special email list to receive communications directly from the LOST writing team." * Oceanic Airlines television commercial broadcast on-air during Season One. (right-click and then "Save Target As" to save this clip to your hard drive) :*note: due to the odd manner in which this clip was originally encoded, it will only play in Microsoft Media Player on the PC) Empregados *Michael Orteig, Presidente da Oceanic Airlines *Chrissy, ticket agent *JD, Comissario de vôo *Michelle, Aeromoça *Cindy Chandler, Aeromoça *The Pilot of Flight 815 *(Ticket Agent #1 in Exodus Part 3, played by Wendy Braun) *(Ticket Agent #2 in Exodus Part 3, played by Suzanne Turner) *(Gate Agent in Exodus Part 3, played by Mary Ann Teheny) *(Gemma & Hunter-- see Theories) Mensagens Escondidas no Site *If anyone should find this message, please get word I'm alive and stranded on an island somewhere in the South Pacific. Please send help soon. Things are bad. And they're getting worse... SALLY *(Se alguem achar essa mensagem, por favor avise que eu estou viva e presa em uma ilha em algum lugar no Pacifico Sul. Por favor envie ajuda rapido. As coisas estão ruins. E estão ficando piores.) *I survived a horrific plane crash and am stranded on an island somewhere Northeast of Australia and Southwest of Hawaii. In the event that I am never found, please forward word of my fate to my parents. - This message is unsigned but the sourcecode states the sectionname is "Robert". *Essa mensagem so pode ser vista quando você passa o mouse sobre o ultimo paragrafo no texto a direita. *Existem três imagens escondidas na pagina principal do site da Oceanic Airlines: **Claire's plane ticket **Two sketches Michael drew for Walt while in the hospital. **More sketches by Michael, with a postcard. *The hidden images can be seen via one of two ways: **The fun way - On the front page, in the "Quick Search", enter THE for your departure city and BOY for the destination. Click "Find". Note the black plume of smoke on the image of the island at the top of the page becomes animated. You thought it was a palm tree, didn't you? Also note that the edge of an image has become visible under the announcement from Oceanic. Mouse over it until you see a drag icon (cross with arrowed ends) and drag it to the left. You can now drag it around to see the whole thing. Refresh and repeat until you've seen all three images. **The lame, but easier and clearer way - Disallow style sheets in your browser (Google it), and load the page. You'll see one of the three images at the bottom of the page, along with the secret messages from survivors. Refresh until you've seen all three. **The easiest way is to follow these links: http://www.oceanic-air.com/images/navi_top_shadow.jpg http://www.oceanic-air.com/images/navi_right_shadow.jpg http://www.oceanic-air.com/images/navi_bottom_shadow.jpg The actual image names on the website are obfuscated in the following way: 1. A javascript array is created and populated with a scrambled alphabet plus a period("."). 2. Another script concatenates elements of the array to form the three image filenames. The result is that the images are available to the webpage but never appear in plaintext in the source code, an elementary form of encryption. Clicking on the The_Numbers along the bottom row produces a video. Teorias * Several characters have remarked on how unlikely it is that so many people survived the plane crash with such minor injuries. * At this point, the crash was most likely caused by Desmond when he followed Kelvin Inman to his boat and neglected to push the button, causing a 'SYSTEM FAILURE'. * There is reason to believe the Others expected them. Oceanic Airlines could be involved with the DHARMA Initiative and the Others, thus intentionally crashing on the island. * The oxygen masks could have been used to knock out the passengers. While Kate at least witnessed the breaking up of the plane, she, like most of the other survivors, put on an oxygen mask shortly thereafter. (Jack is a notable exception — he blacked out — but notice that he woke up in the jungle instead of on the beach.) * Cindy disappeared right before the Tailies rejoined the rest of the group. She was with them on the way up the hill, but was gone when they got to the top. Such a discreet disappearance would be plausible if she were one of the Others. **No word was spoken of her in the season 3 premier episode, A Tale of Two Cities. * Much speculation has gone into why the Monster killed the pilot. If Oceanic deliberately crashed the plane, there seem to be two possibilities: either the monster is more hostile towards the Others (perhaps it can, in fact, sense "badness"), or the pilot isn't really dead. * Oceanic, or at least some people in the airline, are linked to the DHARMA Initiative and/or The Others. In the Swan Orientation Film, the Oceanic Airlines logo can be seen in the DeGroot bookcase video Informações Interessantes *O vôo 816 da Oceanic Airlines apareceu em um filme em 2003 Code 11-14, que falava sobre um terrorista e um serial killer a bordo do vôo, que quase causaram a queda do avião reprogramando o piloto automátio. *O vôo 343 da Oceanic Airlines , um Boeing 747-200, apareceu em um outro filme de 1996: Executive Decision *Oceanic Airlines Flight 760, a Boeing 747-47 features in the drama series "Category 6 - Day of Destruction". The plane is struck by lightening and forced to take emergency procedures *In episode "A Clean Conscience" of Alias, J.J. Abrams' other ABC show, when Nadia and Sydney are waiting for Sophia's plane to land in Los Angeles, a boarding call can be heard for Oceanic Airlines non-stop flight to Sydney at Gate 17. (The episode aired April 27, 2005.) Links Externos * [http://www.oceanic-air.com/ Lost-related mock-"official" site] - run by ABC; incorporates a few Easter eggs. * Oceanic Airlines mock site; same site as above with a different URL. * Another 'unofficial official' Oceanic site * Oceanic Flight 815 - Official LOST Website